


Symptons

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Post-Canon, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-12
Updated: 2006-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was dizzy.</p></blockquote>





	Symptons

Every time he sees her, he feels lightheaded. He doesn't give into the urge to take a deep breath, he doesn't need the air and it's faintly ridiculous that he wants to. Once or twice, he swears he feels his heart thump.

He tries to affect an air of studied indifference. But he feels like a clumsy imposter. He tells himself it's a natural instinctual reaction on his part to being so close to the slayer.

Years later, when all he has left are bittersweet memories, he's a lot more honest with himself. He was lovesick right from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was dizzy.


End file.
